Problem: Find the matrix $\mathbf{M}$ such that
\[\mathbf{M} \mathbf{v} = \begin{pmatrix} 5 \\ 2 \\ -8 \end{pmatrix} \times \mathbf{v}\]for all vectors $\mathbf{v}.$
Explanation: Let $\mathbf{v} = \begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \\ z \end{pmatrix}.$  Then
\[\begin{pmatrix} 5 \\ 2 \\ -8 \end{pmatrix} \times \begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \\ z \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 8y + 2z \\ -8x - 5z \\ -2x + 5y \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 0 &  8 & 2 \\ -8 & 0 & -5 \\ -2 & 5 & 0 \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \\ z \end{pmatrix}.\]Thus,
\[\mathbf{M} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 0 &  8 & 2 \\ -8 & 0 & -5 \\ -2 & 5 & 0 \end{pmatrix}}.\]